Present day women's fashion trends demand wearing high heels, often to the detriment of a woman's foot health. In most cases, women are willing to sacrifice comfort for fashion because they enjoy the style, confidence, additional height, and improved posture that a high heel shoe provides. High-fashion stiletto heels can be particularly uncomfortable because of the decreased surface area supporting a woman's weight, but women continue to wear them because their desire to be fashionable and sexy. A wider based heel can provide more comfort by offering a larger surface area to distribute a woman's weight. Moreover, such heels tend to be stylistically appropriate for daytime occasions, such as a day at the office.
A busy woman who goes from a day at the office to an evening of cocktails with clients or friends would have to carry two different types of shoes with her during the day. A busy, fashionable woman needs more options when it comes to high heels.
Others have attempted to address this problem by offering alternative solutions to high heels, such as a shoe with heels of various heights. This type of design presents another problem for the wearer, the need to adjust the hem of her garments to match the height of the shoe. A design with interchangeable heels presents the additional problem that the wearer has to carry extra heels around with her during the day.
It should, therefore, be appreciated there remains a need for a shoe that provides a convertible heel, in fashionable and convenient design. The present invention fulfills this need and others.